iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Revenge
Sweet Revenge was the name given to Captain Gutt's third iceberg ship. History Gutt had lost his previous iceberg ship at sea when a herd consisting of a mammoth named Manny, a saber-tooth tiger named Diego and two ground sloths named Sid and Granny had mistakenly destroyed it. Leading his crew to the nearest land, Gutt enslaved the native hyrax population into building a new ship, which was again stolen by Manny and his herd as they escaped Gutt's reach again, this time losing the ape and his crew at the mouth of Switch-back Cove. In fury at Manny's theft, Gutt spotted a large wall of ice at the mouth of the cove and himself tore out a large slab of the ice, causing it to fall into the oceans. The ice resurfaced and was polished smooth and blue by the waters. With that, a furious Gutt beckoned his crew onboard, threatening above all his former first mate Shira, who had betrayed them all by allowing Manny and his herd to escape Gutt. Calling for his narwhals, who embedded their tusks into the ship's stern, Gutt declared that they would sail back to the mainland to bring down Manny for destroying his ship, losing his bounty and taking the loyalty of his crew, dubbing the new ship Sweet Revenge. Gutt and his crew reached the mainland aboard the Revenge, arriving before Manny and his herd had. Gutt then found Peaches, Manny's daughter, and held her, along with her family and all other animals on the mainland, hostage. Once Manny had reached the mainland, he saw that Gutt had taken his daughter as a captive. Manny came aboard Gutt's ship to exchange himself for his daughter, but Gutt went back on his word, stating that Manny took everything from him and the evil captain intended to do the same. Manny tried to charge at the evil captain, but Gutt's crew rapidly tied him up. Just as everything seemed hopeless, at that moment, Peaches' friend, a molehog named Louis , stood up to the big ape, demanding that he release Peaches. Gutt, amused at Louis' gumption, accepted the challenge laughingly, ordering Gupta to let the molehog have his blade. Gutt then openly laughed at Louis, who could barely pull the blade out of the ice where it stood, but stopped his laughter once he saw that Louis pulled the blade out. Calling for Louis to fight, Gutt stood by, watching as Louis flung the blade into the air, where it fell into the ice: Louis instead burrowed through the ice towards Gutt, where he leaped out at once and smashed a heavy piece of ice on Gutt's foot, the pain making him release Peaches. Gutt, called for his crew to attack as Manny and Peaches escaped their bonds. During the fight, Gutt chased Diego into the masts and got the upper hand as he, Raz and Dobson cornered Manny and the rest of the herd on the deck's edge. Gutt stood ready to attack when Precious, Granny's pet whale, arose from the waters, and Sid positionining himself on her blowhole, directs the sprays of water to blast away Gutt's crew, one by one, with only Gutt dodging them, now not caring about his crew. Ellie, Manny's wife, still remained tied up on the Sweet Revenge and Manny rushed in to save her, but was stopped by Gutt, who cut the mooring lines that connected the two ships. Dragging his clawed hand on the icy surface of the ship, Gutt moved closer to Ellie, but was knocked aside by Peaches, who swung on a vine and gave the evil ape a powerful swinging kick, knocking him into an ice wall on the Revenge. Manny rushed in to escape with his family. But Gutt, losing what's left of his sanity, blocks his path. Just then, massive chunks of the continent's cliffs fell into the sea, launching a landmass upward that splits the Sweet Revenge in half, lifting Manny and Gutt hundreds of feet high. As the ice chunk they fight on slides toward the sea, Gutt attacks with his bone sword. Manny defends himself with his tusks and a spear held in his trunk. Gutt knocks the spear out of Manny's trunk and swings his sword at the mammoth, barely missing his eye. Manny tries to stomp on Gutt, but the pirate grabs his foot and pushes him off. Manny charges, but Gutt leaps up and swings from vines overhead, then leaps down and kicks Manny to the edge of the ice mass. Manny eyes the nearing sea, then turns back to Gutt as the fiendish pirate grabs a heavy log to finish him off. But Manny jumps onto the very back of the ice, acting like a seesaw, launching Gutt upwards. Manny catches the log and bats Gutt to the rock wall, sending the evil ape flying far, far, away into the distance. The remains of the Revenge were ultimately scattered when Manny was flung off it into the ocean as it slid on dry land. Traits A massive iceberg, the Sweet Revenge was formed when Gutt broke a giant piece of ice free and rode it into the ocean. Unlike the other ships, captained by Gutt, the Revenge had no masts made from trees, was equipped with no weapons other than its sheer size, and carried no bounty. Due to its being thrown into the ocean, the Revenge became much glassier than Gutt's first ships, but sported more sharp ends. The Revenge was carried by both ocean currents and by the narwhals that Gutt ordered to push the ship. Appearances *''Ice Age: Continental Drift **Ice Age: Continental Drift (video game)'' Behind the Scenes As with the other ships that Gutt had crafted, the Sweet Revenge would not float so highly out of the water, as icebergs float with only ten percent of their surface above water. The ship's bluish hue is attributed to the ice above water melting, flipping the iceberg over and revealing the smooth, blue portion of ice to show. Category:Destroyed Objects Category:Pirates Category:Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Ships